Kuroko's secrets
by TheLlamaArmada628
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has 3 major secrets: One 'he' is a 'she'. Two: Her former captain Akashi Seijiro is her cousin. Three: Her and her cousin have been arranged to be married since birth. Fem! Kuroko x GoM…what pairing? We will see…
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Kuroko no Basuke fic, so yeah! I'm pretty new to this fandom. It kinda popped up as I was writing a chapter for another story. Plus I graduate high school today! So consider this a celebratory fic! Anywho, same goes for all my fanfics, no review or even follow...no further chapters will be written. Just let me know someone likes this, and there will be more:) Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

* * *

******Kuroko Tetsuya has 3 secrets: One 'he' is a 'she. Two: Her former captain Akashi Seijiro is her cousin. Three: Her ****and her cousin were arranged to be married since birth. Fem! Kuroko x GoM…what pairing? We will see…**

* * *

Honestly…2/10. For an average player it would be at least be 3 but even I'm below that. I love basketball with all my heart and I'm not bad at it, I'm just not varisty material, after all the only basketball I've ever played was street basketball. Why…? Maybe that purple haired giant is right…maybe you have to be born with it. Ah…no Tetsuya, you must not think that way. You made it third string yes, but at least you made it. And that in itself is a relief, they didn't notice the wrong box checked on my physical, it was a gamble but I just had to try-out, it's always been a dream of mine to play official basketball,

"You are on third-string, correct?" It was dark and the lights shining on the court only made the basketball and a few faint lines of the court visible, but even then I could see glints of fire colored hair.

"Yes." I steadied the ball in my hands and tried to shoot again and missed. I waited for him to say more but he didn't so I continued to practice. He must've just passed by and recognized me.

"I don't like being ignored, third-stringer." The voice spoke again. No honorifics? I'm not a manners hag, but that was rude. Oh well, it's not like it bothers me or anything, So, I'll let it slide, as long he doesn't decide to jump me.

"Well, you should step out of the shadows and talk to me properly, ne? Stranger-kun."I grabbed the ball coming back from a rebound off the backboard.

"How cute. You suck at shooting, but you have potential to play basketball as another position, if you stop trying to force yourself to play the conventional way. Conventional playing is for conventional players, and those players are nothing are nothing but dead weight on the court."

"Oh? Do you like basketball, stranger-kun?"I kinda figured it'd be someone from school, but I don't remember seeing anyone with red hair there. Ah! He must be on the first string! I played with the 2nd and 3rd string students. But why would he bother to lecture me at this time of night?

"So not going to deny your pitiful performance, are you? How honest." He sounded like the wolf from that red riding hood story.

"No, I am just not the one to deny my faults." I tried to shoot again and missed...again.

"Oh don't tell me you believe if you try hard, you will get better at it?"Stanger-kun chuckled ominously.

"Yes, I do, stranger-kun. If I gave up that easy, I wouldn't be here." Getting ready to shoot again.

"I didn't ask you for your life story." It was clear that he wasn't going away so, I tucked the ball away, just to correct him politely.

"I don't recall doing so, or having the intention of telling someone like 'stranger-kun' either. I answered your question and why, that is all. Now if you don't mind, I would like to continue practicing please." I bowed slightly his way, and dribbled the ball,two dribbles and a flash of red passed me and the ball was gone. Impossible! This must be…then he is…

"Do you mind telling me your name then?"Why is everything that this guy say sound like a command? Remembering his reputation at school, he was not someone to mess with.

"Oh? Okaa-san said not to speak to strangers."I said in realization.

"Ridiculous. It seems I made you mad, with only that?"I could hear him roll his eyes. It's not that I was ignoring him, it's just that I just now remembered what okaa-san said to me before I told her that I was going to go practice when I got home afterschool,

"I'm not mad, stranger-kun. I just would like to finish up here so I can return home, if I don't return home soon my okaa-san would scold me harshly."

The night silence was broken by the sound of laughter, did I say something funny?

"Interesting! A mother's boy! That is fine and all, but if you ignore me again, then _I'll_ get mad, and then there will be more than a problem, especially that I was only trying to help you."He said suddenly changing moods, yes, this is who I thought it is.

"Help me? Stranger-kun is awfully generous to he doesn't know."

"I know who you are Kuroko Tetsuya, do you know who I am?"

"I think I know, now."

"Good, you'll do very well to listen to me now that I have found your hiding spot. And to think you would walk into my domain and think I would not find you out is laughable."

"As soon as I submitted my physical, I knew you would find me. I just hoped you wouldn't bother with me."

"And why would I do that?"

"You don't like this as much as I do. You are a liar if you say you don't."

"Then you have foolishly made the mistake of calling me a liar AND taking me for a fool. Don't think just because you have my family name written on you, that you are in my safe graces, toys can be easily broken, especially ones that belong to me, no one would have objection if I did, because of that name written on you." This was escalating dangerously, but I just had to put my foot down on this one.

"Then would have to confirm your conclusion…I do not belong to you, the only one who owns me is me." Surprisingly, he did not scream at me or yell, or even move.

"TETSU!"I saw a quick flash of jet blue hair and cinnamon colored skin. And I knew who it was.

"Aomine-san?"I was tackled down when something silver almost grazed my cheek, if I weren't on the ground.

"Hmph."I heard some rustling and stanger-kun was gone.

"Tetsu…" Aomine sounded upset. "You…were AWESOME! 'The only one who owns me is me' Pretty bad ass coming from you! Not bad Tetsu! Although you were almost killed." He pointed to the ground next to the light post, a pair of scissors. I looked up at the lightpost and there was a considerable dent in it. I was indeed foolish for thinking he had changed, even if it was just for a second.

"Thank you, Aomine-san." I got up and bowed, thanking him properly.

"Come on, Tetsu. We're friends, drop the '-san'." He rose, towering over me.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun?" I cocked my head to the side. Did he mean first name? Or just no honorifics? Or...maybe first name with honorifics?

"Why the question mark?!" He looked irritated.

Before this Aomine was just a boy I occasionally played basketball with since I was little, I didn't know him well, I just knew he lived nearby and I would always play on his team when he was around. He went to Teiko too, he's a first stringer, and he was in a different class. We bumped into each other just last week at the school gyms and have been hanging out more.

"But seriously…" he placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair a bit. "you okay?"

"Oh, yes, thank you." I nodded.

"So that was the prodigy, huh? He seemed serious at school but just now... he was a crazy son of a bitch if you ask me…what's that weird shit about his family name written on you?" He looked to me expectedly.

"Oh…my family owes his money, so he thinks he own me."Well…that is true, my family owes his family money, so they cornered my parents into 'keeping the family line pure'. Meaning me and stranger-kun, doing it AND having a baby…which is not going to happen, not willingly, and my parents have prepared for the Akashi's to be down their back about paying up, because I will not marry Sei-kun AND do it with him. They decided that the first time Sei-kun went to visit me during my primary school graduation.

_"Sei-kun!" I hugged him, and he hugged me. Our meetings were always small and formal, just so we could do some 'bonding'._

_"Hello Tetsuya, congratulations." He smiled gently._

_"Thanks!"I smiled back at him. I heard a loud 'yahhhhoooooo!', not doubt Hiroshige-kun, he almost was held back a grade until I helped him study._

_"Tetsuya-chaaan! We did it!"Shigehiro-kun picked me up and twirled me around totally ignoring Sei-kun,I could see Sei-kun's eyes darken. I knew what Shigehiro-kun would do next, he'd plant a kiss on my forehead and say 'thank you', like he always does when I do him favors. I had to stop him before he did. So I tilted my head up to tell him to stop, because he was considerably taller than me, when the kiss landed on the side of my face next to my lips and made me bit my lip. _

_"AH! Tetsuya-chan! If you wanted a real kiss you could've let me know. Now you bit your lip. Here." Shigehiro was my protector and in a sense, my big brother, and now Sei-kun was looking at him in disgust and disapproval. Even as a young girl I knew that look was very very bad._

_I kept my eyes on Sei-kun as Shigehiro opened his supply case to grab a tissue from it, suddenly Sei-kun disappeared from my sight and was on top of Shigehiro-kun trying to drive scissors into his chest._

_"You trash! How dare you put your dirty fingers on Tetsuya! Just die already."_

_My father had to pry Sei-kun off of Hiroshige-kun, and Sei-kun cut up my father's hands and arms, trying to get him to release him, calling my father a 'traitor' and a 'filthy half-blood'. I'll never forget it…that day he broke my image of sweet caring Sei-kun and made me aware of a whole other side of him._

_"Shigehiro-kun take Tetsuya and get her out of here!"Okaa-san yelled._

_"Hai!" Shigehiro picked me up in a shocked stupor and ran me from the raging middle schooler._

_"You mutt! Get your hands off of her! She's mine! Get the hell off of me before I gouge your eyes out, traitor!" He roared._

_"Stop it! Seijiro this is undignified!"My father grunted, Sei-kun looked shocked then he went limp._

_"Yes, my apologies. Forgive me,Tetsuya. As I will forgive you for naively wandering from arms that are not mine. But if you don't remove this mutt from our sight...I will have him put down."His face changed completely, it was even scarier, he was calm but terrifying._

_"If you're scared, just don't listen." Shigehiro definitely looked horrified but he kept strong._

_"Stay silent, mutt. Tetsuya…tell him to leave." I was shaking, I didn't want to. I looked to Shigehiro. "Tetsuya!"_

_"Hiro…y-you have to go. I'm sorry."_

_"But Tetsuya_"_

_"Tell him to never come back."_

_"No! Tetsu_"_

_"P-please, don't come near me again."_

_"Not if you don't want me to! I know you don't want me to!"_

_"Don't be so self-confident, Tetsuya will always pick me over mutts like you anytime. Tell him Tetsuya!"_

_"I-I_"_

_"TELL HIM."_

_"I WILL ALWAYS PICK SEI-KUN OVER YOU!" I cried._

_"I-if that's how you feel."Shigehiro practically ran away from me._

_That started my hatred for Akashi Seijiro, my hatred of his family came when they used their power to drive Hiroshige from his house and made him move away from me._

_All was good between me and Shigehiro, in fact the next day he came and asked me if I wanted to play basketball with him, and he told me he understood Sei-kun was forcing me to say all that stuff. But for Sei-kun to attempt the murder of my best friend, injured my father…it's unforgivable._

* * *

I want to prove to her that I was different than when I was a child, I was a child doing stupid things because of my selfishness, I cant help it...the urge to wipe the existence of anything or anyone who gets between her and I, is hard to suppress… nonetheless I have to think it over before I do it. I want to show her that I am different than before…less wild about my threats and more calm, and I have grown into a proper man, capable of taking care of her, so I won't have to chase her. She only runs when being chased after.

But here she is…in the arms of another man. I sighed…she will not forgive a second time, that is if she ever did forgive him for the first time, but I do not want her to run again. It's a pain when she constantly making it extremely difficult to court her, when she is a 'he', and I heard she is thinking of attending a new school when she graduates, knowing well that no one I had connections to would attend their because of their mediocre basketball club. She's smart but all these precautions are just minor setbacks. After all… I always win.

"Hah! Kuroko-kun!" Satsuki hugged Tetsuya after smacking Daiki out the way, it was painfully obvious she liked Tetsuya, in her boyish disguise. Just then it occurred to me that there may be more Kuroko admirers…anyhow I'll have to assert my dominance over all of them, after all she is my betrothed.

"Tch. Another one. How many others are there?"

* * *

**Hm...how about 4 others (including Kagami)...Idk, guys~ If you like please review, if you didn't well, feel free to correct me or anything, I am new to this fandom, so let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Today, I ate Cap N Crunch cereal and I couldn't help up associate the colors of it with the GoM, I was like 'there's a lot of Kise, Murasakibara, and Midorima's in here'…and BEHOLD another chapter was written. Just a short chappy to introduce everyone and Kuroko-chan's relationship with them so far. Hope you enjoy, and as usual... a review or follow would be GREATLY appreciated.**

**A special thanks to all that followed, favorite, and reviewed! And thank you for welcoming me to this fandom, it make me squeal when I read the reviews and saw the follows and favorites. HUGS TO ALL OF YOU~**

* * *

**I thought today was going to be a pain in the neck, but so far it hadn't been too bad, I woke up made an vanilla protein shake (okaa-sans idea since she says if I'm going to be a boy then I need to bulk up more) and was going to walk to school when I found Aomine-kun and Momoi-san outside my house, that was a surprise but a pleasant one. We walked to school together and talked about basketball.**

**My classes were the same, but it a lot noisier than usual.**

"**Did you hear a model is transferring here?" The girl in front of me squealed.**

"**Yeah, he tried out for the basketball team a few days ago, he was soo hot." The girl diagonal from me fanned her self.**

**A model that likes basketball? I'd like to see that.**

"_Model-san, the ball." Aomine-kun yelled as he passed the ball to him._

"_I got it you guys!" Model-san jumps graciously, sweat sparkling like stars then…"Ow…I broke a nail! This is totally going to affect my career!" He mused over his hand whole holding the ball._

"_Tch. Dead weight." Sei-kun shoves him out of the way, and steals the ball from him._

_Just then the purple giant stumbles on him on the way to defend Sei-kun._

**I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing so hard. That was so random.**

"**Ano…who are you talking about?" I asked. **

**The two girls continued talking, I sighed, my lack of presence is a gift but it can get annoying…**

"**ANO…"**

"**Huh?" The girls said in unison and jumped up and screamed. "GHOST!"**

**I chuckled a bit, Aomine-kun thought I was ghost too when we met a few weeks ago.**

"**W-wasn't that an empty desk?! Who are you?" One girl asked me.**

"**Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you both." I nodded to be polite.**

"**Oh…well, there is a model by the name of Kise Ryota coming here!" The other girl's eyes seemed to sparkle. This Kise Ryota must be very handsome.**

"**And he plays basketball here?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, and he's transferring today! " They jumped in glee together, and I left them to it.**

**Hm...strange, a really buff closet pervert, a bipolar closet psychopath, a purple giant that closet likes ****basketball, a glasses wearing broccoli head that is a closet superstition believer, and now a male model? What a mix…**

**Class was almost over and then I had basketball practice. I got dressed into my practice clothes and headed to the court where I met up with my fellow third string members. **

**I wearily looked around and no sight of Sei-kun anywhere…good. I figured he'd at least approach me, but it is true what they say, he keeps his personal and basketball affairs separate, it would seem that I'm safe.**

"**IT'S NOT WORKING! He's still coming!" Broccoli head's voice echoed in the gym as he barged through the double doors, following him the rest of the elite. Why are they in this gym? **

"**Ow~My ears Midorimachin." The purple haired giant said flatly. **

"**I-I thought if I carried this charm, it'd help keep the Gemini out until student council can pull enough people for a blockade." He looked to a charm like it personally betrayed him.**

"**Of course, he'd still be coming! No stupid charm or lucky item is going to keep him out! Because ****Akashi said that he had to attend practice today!" Aomine shouted.**

"**It's not my fault he doesn't know how to tell his fans to go away. We have a game in a few weeks. I won't allow any missed practices just because some girls want to ogle over a pretty face." Sei-kun defended, I was behind the purple giant so hopefully he won't see me.**

**The reason I know Murasakibara-san is he keeps tripping over me in the halls claiming that he couldn't see me, then he'd give me some chips as an apology without actually saying sorry. Otherwise, it was just his opinion of basketball that I knew him from. He seems like he'd be fun to hang out with but I wouldn't describe him as 'nice', he has his moments, I'm sure he has a reason for being so callous.**

"**Shintarou, if you think you can stop the flood, be my guest. But if you fail, not only will you have failed me as a vice-captain but your training will triple. Don't disappoint me. Daiki and Atsushi, go practice. I will be watching all of you. So no slacking, or else." Sei-kun made his way up to the top of the bleachers and stared down at all of us, I scooted so that Murasakibara-san was blocking me since he hadn't move from eating his chips.**

"**Atsushi! PRACTICE!" Sei-kun yelled.**

"**Hai~" he said monotonously. "Nee." Murasakibara-san handed me his chips.**

"**Oh, thank you." I used the chips to block my face, but I could still feel Sei-kun's eyes on me.**

"**DAI-CHAN! A mob of girls are coming! What do we do?" Momoi-san yelled looking as a typhoon was coming.**

"**Well. We're screwed." Aomine-kun sighed.**

**Broccoli head pushed up his glasses and switched to a serious demeanor.**

"**Very well, I will not fail." He pulled out his phone. "Horoscope. Cancer. Cancer. Cancer." His eyes flickered on the screen quickly. "Cancer's lucky item is…an aquarius?! Wha_no. Though I disagree that a person is an item, the horoscope has never failed me." A dangerous glare was directed at the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** string players.**

"**Line up! By your horoscope sign!" he demanded.**

"**What if_"**

"**FIND OUT!" Broccoli head yelled, he seemed like the calm and collected type, but he seemed really flustered. The group scattered into two groups, one having only two and the rest in another, well except me of course, such a strange occurrence.**

"**You two what are your signs?" Broc_Oh…that is rude, even if it was in my head. Midorima-san pointed.**

"**Virgo." They answered.**

"**And the rest of you are cancers?!" He shouted in surprise. I was surprised as well, what a coincidence! "The horoscope did say it was a bad year for cancers…" He shuddered.**

"**Aren't you a cancer too?" Someone commented.**

"**Yes, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be in this situation, would I?" He pushed up his glasses, I could see the sweat fall from his forehead, as Sei-kun was watching him. "N-no! Aquari?"**

"**You could've just asked that in the first place!" Aomine commented from the other side of the court, it's amazing how he can shoot without looking!**

"**Naturally, it was for future reference. Ahomine." He snapped, I didn't like saying this but I can't think of any of other way to phrase it, but when Midorima speaks he sounds like a smartass.**

"**Tetsuya's an Aquarius." Sei-kun said from the top of the bleachers, he sounded amused.**

"**Huh?" I practically jumped at the sudden volunteering, and I guessed that made me visible, because I found myself in the glare of glasses.**

"**Is that true?!" He took a hold of my shoulders and shook me lightly.**

"**Oi!" Sei-kun and Aomine-kun said together, they had a glare match…as long they don't mess up the court, I'm fine.**

"**H-hai." I nodded.**

"**You're name?" He asked incredulously.**

"**Kuroko Tetsuya." **

"**Kuroko-kun please, stand outside this door. If you see a pretty guy with a whole bunch of girls following tell him to lose the crowd first! Quickly!" I was shoved into a hallway full of girls and into the chest of one very handsome blonde boy.**

"**Shit! He's here. Run!" I heard the squeaking of shoes on the court and I was presumably left with only the first string players in the gym. And I was left alone in the hall with all these girls and a male model.**

"**Um, excuse me…can you_" I looked up to the blonde who looked like he was scared of me.**

"**No…no way…" He pushed me away from him slowly.**

"**What's wrong Kise-kun~!" The crowd asked as he backed away from me.**

"**No, not here….I can't." He looked terrified of me.**

"**Um…" I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Kise-kun?"**

"**Ack!" He covered his mouth and ran away, his crowd of followers, following him.**

"**Okay…" I turned on my heels and re-entered the gym. **

**The first string players were doing drills already, while everyone ran from the mob of fan girls.**

"**I'm home." I said closing the door.**

"**N-no. No way! How did you?" Midorima-san opened the door to find the hall empty.**

"**I appeared, like I usually do." I shrugged, nothing special, I didn't do anything else, he must've thought I was a ghost.**

"**You can't be doing that Tetsu, scares the shit out of people, you know?" Aomine-kun scolded.**

"**I'm sor_"**

"**No need to apologize, Tetsuya, that ability of yours is the key to your success." Sei-kun passed the ball to me and I caught it easily, though it kind of hurt my hand.**

"**Huh?" Out of all times he could've approached me by now, he does in public, and acts like he didn't try to injure me last night, I could see Aomine-kun's concern over his usual scowl.**

"**It's called 'misdirection', you can't shoot but you can pass, and with that lack of presence that is a big advantage. Watch and you fill in the holes with your own ability." He signaled me to pass him the ball, and I did as hard as I could, and he caught it, chuckling when he did. I knew it…it was a weak throw.**

**I watched them play and I was stunned it was so amazingly simple but so effective, the small glances in the wrong direction, the body language positioned and ready to go one way but goes the other way. He even uses his height to his advantage to duck under his guards arm, he even passes with such discretion. It was perfect for me, it's as if it was tailored to my abilities. I even thought of way to improve it a bit.**

"**So Tetsuya, do you understand?" Sei-kun asked.**

"**I-I think I do, thank you, Sei-kun." I smiled, I was just so happy, I couldn't wait to try this out.**

"**SEI-KUN?!" Everyone looked like I said something that would get me killed. My heart dropped for a second, they don't know about us being cousins or married.**

"**Good." I felt a hand pat my head. "Because I'm going to test you at weekend practice and if you fail. You will be dismissed. Only the strong survive, and those who win are the strong ones. I will accept no failure."**

**I have three days…no way. If there are 3 things in Teiko that are hard that would be: Mr. Higuchi's math class, school food, and meeting Akashi Seijiro's expectations.**

"**What's the matter? I thought you could do anything with hard work and dedication." HE mocked me, Murasakibara-san chuckled a bit.**

"**I can…and I will." I met Sei-kun's gaze and held it, I have never been able to look into those crimson pits, but today I had it, he can say whatever about me, but when he mocks the hard work that everyone puts in on the court, it gets me angry.**

**I changed and was ready to go home when I was stopped by a Midorima-san, he glared at me like he was angry but his voice sounded as if he was sorry for me.**

"**Trust me, when I say, you've really done it this time." He scoffed and walked away, as far as I knew Midorima-san is the best at analyzing a players moves and capabilities, so when he says I don't have a chance, it's a one in a million chance.**

**But somehow, I will…because I'm not willing to give up anything I love up to Sei-kun, even basketball!**

* * *

**So yep, I tried my hardest to relieve the angst with some comedy, as the anime/manga does...I tried... and sorry about the OOCness I'm new so I'm still adjusting to certain characters personalities..ehem...MIDORIMA...coughcough...****anyway! If you like REVIEW!**

* * *

**Kuroko=Aquarius**

**Midorima=Cancer**

**Kise=Gemini**

**Akashi=Sagittarius**

**Murasakibara=Libra**

**Aomine=Virgo**

**Y'know...just in case u wanted to know O_O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! I got lazy, and then the most terrible thing happened the my internet was disconnected for 3 days, I went through anime withdraw and as soon as it came back, I made this extra long one for you guys! Thank you for all the support! I really love hearing what you guys have to say, you guys are so sweet~ Anywho, review if you got any comments, questions, or corrections, I will happy to answer! Onward to the story!**

* * *

I woke up this morning dead tired, my fingers still pink and bruised. I wish I could regard this as hard work paying off but it didn't, the distance I could pass the ball was limited. So everyday afterschool, I had spent with Aomine-kun who suggested I punch the ball since I hit stronger than I throw, but that is illegal, so I need to palm it. So ever since I had been palming a ball into a wall over and over as hard as I can but no way I could pass from half-court. I also had my father throw the ball to me as hard as he could to simulate getting passed to by the basketball members, but it wasn't even close to any of their strength especially Sei-kun.

I pulled the covers over my face, even grasping them hurt.

"Maybe I won't go to school today." I turned in bed to bury my face in the pillo_

"Tetsu…you better get your ass up now you have a damn test today." For some reason Aomine-kun was in my room...well, as long as he doesn't go through my drawers I'm good…

I drew my knees to my chest, leaving my sheet covered butt in the air. "This ain't time for jokes! If you're going to tell me you give up then..." He sounded like he was going to get angry.

"Never." I assured him. "I'll be up in a minute my uniform is still in the dryer." I sighed, I felt something light thrown onto me.

"Your mom sent these up with me…ya got thirty minutes after school before practice. Meet me at the usual court." I heard him say and shortly after my door was shut. Okaa-san must've let him in…she's way too trusting, what if it was one of Sei-kun's henchman trying to get money?

I got dressed slowly and painfully, when suddenly I heard okaa-san's voice from downstairs.

"Dear, would you like some protein shake?"

"Hell yeah_uh I mean…thank you." A door while later there was a silence then… "Damn this is goo_I'm mean this is real good Ms. Kuroko." Of course it is, it's vanilla after all.

"Please call me Okaa-san. And no problem, it's rare Tetsuya has friends over ever since Hiro-kun." Oh no…

"Hiro-kun?" I quickly went for the door but instead got an incredible shock of pain "OW!" I quickly opened the door with my non-dominant hand which was only slightly bruised and sped downstairs.

"Oh, he was a childhood friend of Tetsuya's but he_"

"Good Morning Okaa-san." I greeted, ending the conversation. Aomine-kun made some off handed remarks about my bed head but I ignored it. In which him and okaa-san laughed, while I waited for them to stop.

"Good Morning dear, protein shake?" She offered me mine, I thanked her and she skipped away like something wonderful had happened.

"Uh, Aomine-kun I have to make a call…you can go without me if you want."

"Yeah, that's why Satsuki left she had a test, but I can wait, I guess." I was going to ask why he was waiting for me when he made himself comfortable to watch TV.

I left him to it and went to the restroom. I cradled my hand…there's no way that I can even grab the ball like this. My usually alabaster skin was pink and in some places blue especially in my fingers.

_If you tell me you've given up then…_

No…it's not an excuse. I have to pass Sei-kun's test or I'll never forgive myself.

I shakily grabbed a pencil and dialed Midorima's number.

"Midorima." I heard his voice answer.

"Ano…" I've never called him before, and it sounds like he was still sleeping. "

"Um…please excuse me Midorima-san, but can I borrow some tape?"

"Who is this? Go to an office supply store, I'm not your shopping cart."

"It's Kuroko…I need finger tape." There was a long pause…then a sigh.

"Fine. Come get it before class." Then he hung up before I had the chance to say thank you.

So I finally retrieved Aomine-kun after slipping on some gloves on, and started walking to school. And it was silent.

For someone that waited for me from the moment I woke up he was awfully quiet, there was obviously something he wanted to say.

"Um…Tetsu." He looked flustered…

"Yes?" I answered.

"I…" We can't have this, at this point, we'll reach the school before he asks and that would be a shame after all that waiting he did.

"If you're asking me out, I will have to decline." I smiled slightly as he flipped out.

"Hell no! I was going to ask you about Akashi!" Oh.

"Hm? What about him?" I really didn't want to talk about him.

"Everyone wants to know your relationship to him." He pushed further.

"Um…well." I didn't want to be associated as 'the captain of the basketball team's cousin' sure enough everyone would think that I didn't earn my place on the team. "We kind of grew up together."

"Oh so is that why you call him 'Sei-Kun', damn if I called him that I'd be dead for sure!" He remarked. "You must be rich then."

"It's not like that. I'm not like him…I told you my family owes his money…it's the only reason we grew up together."

"The way you speak of it…you must hate him."

"Hate is a strong word, I wouldn't wish death on him, but it's as close as I can get to it."

"So that's why you two haven't spoken before now. Why call him 'Sei-kun' then? If I were you, it'd be 'Akashi', impersonal, you know?"

I stopped walking….that's right, Sei-kun has been 'Sei-kun' since the day I met him, I've never thought of calling him that. It certainly would show my distain…okay, Akashi-san it is!

"A-akashi-san." I tried.

"There ya go Tetsu! You're on the road to being a bad ass!" I threw an arm around me and ruffed up my hair.

"I-I never asked for that." I said trying to push him away.

"You two look chummy." It was Midorima-san! He threw a roll at me. "Hurry or you'll be late to class." He warned and walked ahead, I can't believe he waited at the gate.

"What's that?" He grabbed it from me and examined the roll.

"Please give that back." He raised his arm up and watched as I jumped for it.

"Let's see~" He squinted to read what it said.

"Don't read it!" I tried to jump again.

"Ath~let~ic~ Ta~pe. Trying to be like broccoli head now, huh? Hold up…" He looked to my gloved outstretched hand and to the tape and then back to my hand. "Did you_"

Ding dong ding dong

"Shit. There goes having regular training today, the prodigy's gonna kill us. Here. See ya afterschool." He tossed me the tape and walked away.

I took my time getting to class no one ever notices me there anyway. I opened the door and found a girl sitting on my desk.

"Excuse_" "GHOST!" she screamed.

"Tch." I heard from the desk next to mine, it was Kise-kun.

"Good Morning." "Teacher, I request a seat change!"

"Huh? Why?" Ms. Takanaga asked.

"Um…I'm sensitive to the sun, my skins important to my career." He smiled.

"Um…okay." Ms. Takanaga gave in.

" If there's two things I hate its losing and temptation." He muttered in my direction, he got up and his groupies of girls moved with him. He noticed me there, when no one else did. Why doesn't like me? Did I do something wrong?

I shrugged it off and continued class, it was short, and we did nothing since everyone wanted to talk to the new model that included the teacher.

I was the first to leave since everyone was still immersed in Kise-san's story of modeling for the famous magazine Dazzle.

I walked out to see someone that did not belong there. Sei-kun. I meant Akashi-san!

"Shintarou told me of your predicament." He took my free bandaged hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the other side of the school at this time? Please do go. I wouldn't want to be responsible for your tardiness." I bowed but he still had my hand. I glared at him, my hand was hurting and he kept a steel grip on my wrist, he looked amused and glared back.

"Do you need to postpone the test?" He asked suddenly.

"No." I said frankly and took my hand back.

"My courtesies are only extended once per occasion, are you sure?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Very well." He sighed then walked away without further word…was he trying to be considerate?

"Oh~Tetsu-kun!" She ran at me with a gigantic stuffed emperor penguin doll. "Whoo~I'm glad I caught you, I had a hard time taking this to your classroom it's just so large! A very handsome man came and dropped it off for you along with your lunch." She had a bag handing off her wrist. That's right I was so focused on Aomine-kun and my fingers that I forgot. So my father? Father is always bringing strange souvenirs home, but a penguin? That's a bit too specific. He's supposed to be in Australia though…and I haven't seen him since I was 10. No, it must've came from the mail, and father thought to send it to me.

"Handsome man?" I asked taking the penguin from her and the bag.

"He didn't leave a name, and he wore sunglasses and a hat." The how could you tell he was handsome then? "We asked his name and he said 'just a handsome man'. It was funny." She giggled, blinking a bit much.

"Momoi-san, do you have something in your eye." I inched closer to see if maybe she did when she turned red, yes, she must be sick.

"Er..no…NO. I'm fine. Bye Tetsu-kun!" And she ran off…I sighed.

Just then a Kise-san came out the door and looked at me holding the gigantic penguin.

He made a surprised yelp and ran away, quickly. Maybe I looked funny?

The rest of the day went on without a hitch and next thing I knew, I was standing in front of Sei-kun…Akashi-kun…san.

"Are you ready Tetsuya?" He crossed his arms. "Here is the deal it is 2 on 2, since you cannot use misdirection without a partner, you may chose whom you wish out of the people here." I looked around, just the generation of miracles here and Momoi-san.

"Ano…Aomine-kun?" I stated, I looked around but he wasn't here. When a hand ruffle my hair.

"About time." I looked up and the light shined behind his head putting a halo of light behind him, a light, I smiled.

"Kise Ryouta!" Akashi yelled.

"Um, yes!" Kise stood immediately after being called by such a demanding voice.

"Even though the judges saw you fit to put you on the first string, I as the captain do not recognize you as a member. You do not know it works around here and you seem to carry an arrogant air to you, which I will have none of, but as captain I am entitled to be fair, so you shall pick one person as well to go against Tetsuya and Daiki. If you lose, you will be demoted to second string." My eyes widened for a second, so if I lose…Kise-san will be put on second string?

"Wha_"

"Problem, Kise?"

"No…"

"Pick..."

"Um…I don't know names."

"I am Akashi-san, that is Murasakibara-san, Midorima-san, and Satsuki-san."

"How do I know there won't be any biased playing."

"We as members of Generation of miracles do not like lose."

"Oh…um Akashi-san."

"Wise choice."

"Well, Tetsuya?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to put away that ridiculous penguin?"

"It was a gift, it'd be rude to make it dirty. May I ask someone to hold it? "

"Uh…yes?" The captain looked confused.

"Thank you." I made my way to the tallest person, Murasakibara-san. "Can you please hold this? I got some sweets in the bag, you may have it all."

"Haai~" Murasakibara said monotonously, looking into the bag for the large array of sweets that came with my lunch. So doubt, _he_ was back. But that is a problem for later.

"Bribery." Midorima said under his breath.

"I am ready." I stated.

"I won't lose." That was the first direct sentence the blonde had ever said to me. Perhaps he really doesn't like me.

"Check." Akashi-san called out and threw the ball to Aomine-kun which was passed back to Akashi-san.

The next second Akashi-san took off in a flash and the next thing we knew there was a 'swiiiish' sound, and there was 2 point under HOME on the score board.

"Let's keep this short since practice starts in 15 minutes, to 10." We all nodded, and panned out on the court.

"Showoff." Aomine-kun muttered while we passed eachother, I couldn't help but smile a bit. Sei_Akashi-san can be overdramatic.

I was positioned to block Akashi-san, he broke through and passed the ball to Kise-san but Aomine-kun was on him. The height difference making it difficult for Kise-san to shoot, when suddenly Kise-san backed up and shot, it hit the back board and fell in the hoop 4 points was put under HOME, 3 more shots for them to make it to 10 or even worse if they make the basket from further away and get a 3 pointer.

"Aomine-kun! Switch!" I yelled, as much as I could.

"Huh?! Are you sure?!" He said already dropping defense on Kise-san and heading toward me and Akashi-san. Kise-san made a break towards the hoop but I made it to him before he could shoot and stole the ball.

"Wait! When did he…?" Kise-san gasped.

I dribbled the ball while Kise-kun tried to block me, he probably didn't know about my bad shooting skills. I posed to shoot when I heard a hiss from Akashi-san as he ran after Aomine-kun, who had made his way behind me as I trained my eye on the hoop as I tossed the ball back to him, he swiftly jumped and made a shot from the 3 point line.

I passed the ball in a odd angle since Kise-san was blocking my way but I still was able to pass it successfully to Aomine-kun who dunked it in immediately.

**2-5**, we got the lead!

"Good call Tetsu!" We high fived, as he passed me to get the rebound.

"It's too early for celebration!" Akashi-san stole the ball from Aomine-kun and laid the ball into the basket.

**4-5**

Kise caught the rebound and attempted to put it back in but Aomine had ran and blocked his shot, hitting it into my hands.

Both Akashi-san and Kise-san's eyes were on me and Aomine winked. I quickly passed back to him which he dunked.

**4-7**

I caught the ball and was about to pass when I was face to face with Akashi-san, Aomine was out of reach for the moment, he was at half court for some reason. No doubt that if I did land a pass to him, he would be able to shoot it from there, but could I get it there?

I froze.

"What the matter, Tetsuya? Ready to give up?" Akashi-san taunted.

"No, I'll never give up. Especially to you." I faked right and he took the bait and guarded my right, I bounced the ball to my left hand. It wasn't my dominant hand but I have to make this. No, I couldn't make it with my left, even if I did hit it far, who knows what direction it might go to? At the last moment, I threw the ball in the air with my left, and used the air time to adjust myself and sent it flying with my right hand.

I hit the ball with all my might to Aomine-kun. His long arms struggled to catch it but he did…if he makes it…it's over, we will have won. But it bounced off the rim and into the arms of a now maniac looking Akashi-san.

"Yes! That is what I like to hear!" His eyes burning with a new excitement.

I had unintentionally stepped on a landmine that I forgot was there. Just recently I have learned that Akashi-san loved my defiance towards him. This new excitement no matter how shocked everyone was to see it, was not a good thing for me and Aomine-kun right now.

"Please mind what others don't know." I stared him down.

"You're being paranoid, Tetsuya. I have revealed nothing." He dribbled the ball, he had plenty of openings, I wasn't exactly the Great Wall. He broke through but moved back, running past Aomine-kun and Kise-san, and made the shot at the 3 point line.

**7-7**, now he was just playing with us.

Kise-san caught the ball and I was on him, Aomine-kun on Akashi-san.

I needed to get the ball to Aomine-kun, we were always at a disadvantage, compared to a team that had two capable shooters. Akashi-san had to know that whoever Kise-san picked was going to beat us. The lead in the beginning was them letting us.

The look in Kise-san face was of pure focus and determination. Oh yes, I didn't stop to think what he has on the line right now. I've seen how he plays, he could easily beat 2nd string, he'd learn nothing, maybe some teamwork, but that could be easily labeled the weak point in the generation of miracles. Just watching him you could see he belonged in 1st string.

But I had to win!

Huh? What did I just say? For what am I winning for? Akashi-san never said anything about me winning, this was a test. The goal was unknown, I would not condemn Kise-san, but I do not want to give up basketball. Is winning really the key to me passing? Or is it my performance?

I couldn't decide, Akashi-san has strange ways of thinking, thus his championship shogi medals.

"I can't lose." Kise breathed, for some reason having a hard time getting around me.

"Tetsu!" I heard Aomine's voice, as Kise jumped back and made a shot below his feet the three point line.

The ball made a straight line that skimmed the top of the rim before it rebounded on the back of the hoop and went in…it was over.

I had lost and possibly had lost my chance to play basketball at school.

"Tetsu, damn…it's alright, I fell for that trick too." Aomine-kun tried to console me, no doubt blaming himself for not making that first shot. I nodded silently, I wanted to cry, but I would never allow anyone to see my tears.

"Congratulations Kise, you get to keep your spot on the first string." Akashi-san patted or rather hit Kise-san on the back. "Shintarou? Satsuki? What do you think?"

"He needs work, but his passes are above average."

"Yes! You never see him until he passes!"

"I agree, now to the main question, can we use someone like that on the first string?"

"Yes! It'd be wasted on the 3rd string!" Momoi-san gave a thumbs up.

"It wouldn't hurt…" Midorima-san shrugged.

"Well there you have it Tetsuya, welcome to the 1st string." Akashi smiled slightly.

My heartbeat stopped, was this for real? It can't be.

"Hell yeah! You did it Tetsu!" Aomine-kun held out a fist and we fist bumped and Momoi-san hugged me.

"Thank you everyone." I bowed politely, and smiled a bit. I still couldn't believe it. I saw Kise-san in the corner catching his breath all alone, I broke Momoi-san's embrace with care and went over to Kise-san.

"Congratulations Kise-san, you did great." I held out my hand to shake, he just stared at me. "Ano…I have been meaning to ask you, have I done anything to make you dislike me?" I tilted my head to the side.

"NO! I mean no. I don't dislike you or anything, I just…you're just so…CUTE! My manager said to stop coddling cute things because some meanie at the agency has been spreading a rumor that I was gay and I'm noooot! But since we'll be working together there's no use in trying to stay away! Sorry for being rude earlier!" Did he even need to breath? That was about the fastest explanation I have ever heard, he took my hand firmly and shook it. "Kise Ryouta. You can call me Kise-kun, Kurokocchi~" He shook my hand more harshly, I winced, I guess adrenaline took my mind off it during the game…now it_I was dizzy.

"What the hell is an Kurokocchi?" Aomine-kun asked.

"I put –chi at the end of people's name I respect." He explained.

"Tetsu-kun is cute, isn't he?" Momoi squealed and shook Kise's hand.

There was too much going on, too many voices, too many people crowding me, I couldn't think straight, and the world was slanted and moving beneath me.

"Tetsuya! Move!" I saw a red blur push past the yellow and pink one, I could feel a hand on my back as the world slowly turned to black.

"Tetsu!"

"Tetsu-kun!"

"Kurokocchi!

"Kuroko-kun. Passed out."

"Really? Oh no~ Poor Kurocchin."

"Sorr_" I started, they all sounded worried.

"Don't talk. The nurse will have left, I'll take yo_" And I no longer heard anything.

I woke up and found a wet cloth on my head and some pajamas on, I felt alright, just really thirsty. I sat up and saw the penguin in the corner. Thank goodness, it wasn't a dream.

I slipped on my house slippers and made my way down stairs.

Smelled like okaa-san had made dinner just now, they must be eating. I turned the corner to join them when I saw two people that did not belong there, a red haired boy with crimson eyes and a raven haired boy with eyes like mine.

"Ano…Otou-san." I hid behind his chair, I think the safest place behind him. I blacked out in a happy dream and woke up in a nightmare!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I will try to update very soon! Oh! And let me know what you thought or if your confused, I know sometimes I confuse myself sometimes... Thanks and hugs to all that reviewed, favorite, and/or followed! I cherish every single on of them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! And please please please don't kill me, I made an OC but he has a reason for being there, I swear (see Authors notes on the footer)! Please enjoy! Review also! It's my birthday~ Tehe, I can buy yaoi now.**

**Anywho, I realized my memory went dyslexic and turned Shigehiro to Hiroshige, I have went back and fixed that.**

**And I am also sorry for the format of this chapter, a lot of background story from the OC's point of view, but it's not all like that I promise.**

**And without further notes, back to the story! AWAAAAY!**

* * *

"You're fucking terrible at kendo! Why the hell are you still here?!" Captain suddenly snapped and pushed him to the ground.

"Because I love kendo!" He yelled, this again? I know I was not average yet, but I am improving and at a fast pace, I'm just not there yet, quite honestly this is the only sport I suck at and that's probably why I'm here.

"But you suck you're dragging down the team, you should just leave! Go back to your other sports!" The vice captain yelled.

"Yeah, and get the hell away from our girlfriends!" Someone else yelled.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?! I'm not that bad and you guys know it!" I yelled getting angry, I am not a black belt for nothing…but I don't want to get kicked out for violence, but this is the whole team against me! If it comes to that I'll have to kick some ass.

"Yeah you improved but we want you gone!" I heard the crack of one of the swords on the wood floor, trying to scare me. Nice try peons, this isn't my first gang fight.

"I'm not giving up on this and you can't make me. That's coach's call." I tried to stay calm, my kendo skills aren't great enough for me to fight them back yet. Shit…forgot the wood swords…oh well, I'll take as many as I can down and cry to the principal later so they'd be expelled.

"We'll just tell him, you quit." They drew their practice swords and charged at me.

"Onii-chan!" It was my sister! What was she doing here?! She ran toward me sword in hand, and she slid and stopped in front of me to protect me.

"You idiot, get out the_" And the captain clashed swords with her.

"Get out the way kid!" No! He was actually going to strike her?! She was only in elementary school! She was never good at anything except reading, we weren't close whatsoever but that was still my little sister!

"Tetsuki!" I got up and was going to help her when the captain dropped.

"Please leave my brother alone, just because he's really handsome and is good at sports is not the reason you should haze him into quitting. If your girlfriends truly love you they wouldn't leave you, and if they do, then they are not worth you! Don't disgrace yourself with the poison of jealousy!" She yelled as much as her underused voice could. 'Poison of jealousy'? Seriously, Tetsuki no more samurai movies. "Let's go home Onii-chan." She dropped the sword and left everyone in shock, and led me by the sleeve to the gate of Teiko. She sunk to her knees. "Hah~I'm so tired~" Her cheeks were rosy and she was panting hard, my heart was beating fast, h-how did she do that?

"Tetsuki, how did you do that?" I finally asked.

"Sei-kun keeps hitting me with the wood swords for 'practice', so I had to learn how to block and strike or else I'd get bruises. He also said he doesn't get married to losers, so I better start winning." That kid is nothing but straight up abusive to her and she's done nothing about it, no…it's worse that as her older brother I didn't protect her, but until now Tetsuki has lived her life like a ghost, I didn't really care what happened to her or her I. But it seems I was sadly mistaken.

"Tetsuki, you shouldn't let him hit you like that." I bent down to her level.

"It's Tetsuya, Onii-chan." She sighed as if I forgot, I never called for her but she was living with me since she was born.

"But that's a boy's name." I corrected her.

"Yes, but that is my name." She sighed.

"I see." I picked her up princess style, she has always been very thin. She struggled a bit, squirming. "but it doesn't fit such a cute girl."

"That is why you were attacked, you are an unbelievable flirt! Pick one girl, Onii-san." She scolded, this is the longest conversation that we ever held. She puffed up her cheeks, she was soo cute, she had ma's hair and eye color, but I take completely after my father, besides our eye color, you'd never tell we were siblings. Her short bob cut, brought out how round her eyes were, she'd be quite the looker when she got older.

"Okay~I pick Tetsuki." I rubbed my cheek on her, she didn't blush or stutter, like other girls did. And I don't think that it was her innocence either.

"I'm your sister, plus I'm Sei-kun's." She argued, I stopped walking.

"Don't ever say that, you are no one's Tetsuki. And if you belong to anyone it's me, because I'm your big brother okay? If it's okay for cousins to get married, then it should be okay for you and me. Cause' we're only half related." I was the son of ma's first husband who had died, then a year later Tetsuki was born with Ren, her new boyfriend, I was only 6. "Just kidding! But seriously, don't say stuff like that, you aren't an object. If you don't want to get married to that prick then don't have to."

"I don't? But Sei-kun said that our okaa-san and otou-san…"

"Well yeah but screw that rich dic_guy, you're my sister, I won't let him lay a finger on you." I assured her, not with that prick.

Seijuro. "Hey, that new aquarium opened up. We got plenty of time, wanna check it out?"

"Yes, please. I'd like to see the penguins." She smiled slightly.

* * *

**Years later…**

"Tetsuki! I'm home! KYAAA! You're so cute~" I was studying abroad in Australia and it was summer break, I had given into my good looks and became a model. It has been years since I have left home, so I rushed to her as soon as I found her making rice balls for a snack.

My ma seemed liked she wanted to say something about my hugging her but she just went back to stirring lunch…

To be honest, my parents were less than pleased about my new found fixation on my sister and said that it was just hormones. My therapist described it as falling in love with someone who saved their life, and since I thought of Tetsuki as a stranger up to that point, I fell in love with her. It could be both, but it doesn't change the fact that I feel the way I feel, and unlike my parents I am not ashamed of it and Tetsuki has never said she didn't love me or ever pushed me away, until that day comes, I will wait for denial or approval. But this visit was to congratulate her on moving on to her first year of middle school.

"B-but I'm dressed as a boy." She argued, indeed she was and her hair was cut like the only male she had in her life either than her father and I, it was like Seijuro's. 'They mixed up my uniform and gave me a boy's uniform, so I went with it. Plus I can play basketball this way."

"Isn't that lying? What happened? My Tetsuki used to be so virtuous!"

"You taught that to me. Take what you can, when you can." "Take what you can, when you can. Attta girl!"

"So where's the little brat, if your this tall, he must be a giant, what was his name Shigehiro?" I tried to recall, next thing I knew her face looked dark.

"He…"

It seems something big had happened while I was gone, that little basketball runt Hiro was run out of town by Seijuro. I hated that guy not only because Tetsuki's hand in marriage was given to him, but it was because he thought he ran the world. I have saw only glimpses of him, but when I meet him face to face, I'll beat him into the ground. "Hey, I heard, they added emperor penguins to the aquarium, wanna see?" She nodded.

"Alright, go get dressed." I waited for her, a lot has happened and again I was not there to protect her from Seijuro. It's decided I'll contract to the agency here and do school online.

She ran out in her school uniform, she looked cute even still…I threw an arm around her as we walked down the street.

"Your career, what if someone sees? I am dressed like a boy." She looked less than pleased about her new look, all this for basketball…

"I see that, your big bro is a model now. But you still look very attractive." I pulled back from hugging her and she stared at me with those round eyes. "Ohmahgod so cute~"

"Please stop squeezing me." She sighed.

* * *

**-In the near future-**

"Ohmahgod so cute~" Kise-kun squeezed me so tight, but I was far too used to it.

"Please stop squeezing me." I sighed.

"You have a nice room, Kuroko-san. But I don't think all of us can fit in here." Midorima-san commented looking around the room. I don't have very much things, in fact besides the penguin, I only have a few scenery paintings I made when I was younger on the walls, and a detailed drawing of a basketball. I had make sure to clear my room of anything feminine to my parents room for the time being.

"If we can move my desk and the drawers out, there will be plenty, even then I can remove the bed and just sleep on a futon." I watched as green, navy, red, purple, and yellow, picked up a piece of furniture and hauled it into the storage room.

"It's still a bit crowded, if any of you roll in your sleep please sleep on that side of the room." Midorima-san instructed.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi-san warned. I got my pillow and moved to said part of the room next to the wall. We used to take naps together and I'd roll so I could distance myself from him…apparently he thought I did it unconsciously.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that." Aomine-kun commented.

"I'm gonna put the movie in, okay guys!" Kise-kun cheered going over to my TV.

"What is it?" Akashi-san questioned.

"White day, romance never dies." He answered, shutting the disc tray.

"What the hell? Why are we watching a chick flick?!" Aomine-kun screeched.

"It's a horror movie, it was very popular a few years ago. It's about this girl who gives her chocolate to a boy and…."

"That's fucked up…let's watch it!" Aomine-kun smiled as if was a challenge.

"Ano…do you guys want snacks or drinks?" I asked…I am the host after all.

They all shouted what they wanted and I went to go get it…I faint during scary movies, how was I supposed to tell them that?

I gave everyone their snacks and drinks and Murasakibara-san some scissors since he couldn't open his own snacks (which he brought a duffle bag full of). The movie started with a scream and it made me jump. So I held a bag of chips to my chest as if for dear life, when I was abruptly being dragged backwards by my shirt collar and suddenly ended up sitting in between the legs of a purple giant. He wrapped his arms around me like I did the chips and took a chip or two from me now and then.

How did it end up like this?

* * *

**-Where we left off last chapter-**

Dinner was the most uncomfortable experience I've ever experienced in my life.

Not to mention my brother was here, who doesn't like Akashi-san.

"Tetsuya, come sit next to me." Akashi-san instructed me.

"Otou-san…" I pleaded with him to switch places with me.

"Sorry, can't help you there. It was your mother's idea to have Akashi-sama over since he brought you home." I flinched at the '-sama', he is from the Kuroko family, the trusted branch of the Akashi family.

For years, the Kuroko women were always married off to an Akashi. The Kuroko family was always pegged inferior to the Akashi family…even to this day any Akashi we Kuroko's come across has to be addressed by 'sama', with the exception of me and Akashi-san. I guess I should change that ending as to not anger him further…Akashi-sama, it's still unfamiliar, but strange to me, the first thing he said to me was 'Hello Tetsuya, I am your husband, Seijiuro, you may call me Sei-kun if you'd like, but _only_ you.'

I walked past the both of them and took the seat at the very end of the table leaving the chairs beside them empty.

Onii-san moved down a chair to be closer to me.

"Toshiro." Akashi-san glared as he did the same.

"Okaeri, Chibi-sama." Onii-san smirked, he is the only one in my family that doesn't fear Akashi-san. I think it has something to do about not being an actual Kuroko.

They both locked eyes and looked like they were planning out how to beat up each other with the dishware.

"None of that please, thank you Akashi-san for bringing Tetsuya home, she's been working very hard." Okaa-san placed dinner on the table…Curry…finally something to be happy about.

"Yes, Tetsuya has been working hard, that is why she will be under my tutelage on the first string of the basketball team." Akashi answered with pride.

"Ehhhhh? Tutelage? Who even says that anymore?" Toshiro muttered.

"Gentlemen, who don't force themselves on their younger sisters." Akashi-sama retorted.

"Honey, don't you have a plane to catch in a few hours?" Okaa-san interrupted before my Onii-san could say anything.

"Sure do, but I wanted to spend time with Tetsuki, when you invited a certain little fireball to the table." He eyed Akashi-sama down…ano…Akashi-san? Sama is just too formal, I can't…

"Sorry to spoil your plans, honey. But Tetsu**ya**'s not feeling good, so please don't cause a ruckus." She scolded her son.

"Hai, hai." He waved her off. "So Tetsuki, are you alright?"

"Mh-hm." I said mid bite.

"Okay~ I trust you to tell someone when it gets too tough. If you don't I will fly back from Australia and nurse you to death." He said in all seriousness, that is one thing about Onii-san I like, he never feels the need to coddle me (in the conventional sense) not literally, he sees me as perfectly capable, and he doesn't stalk me to make sure I am okay, that faith in me no one else has for me, except him.

"Do not lie Tetsuya, that is unbefitting a lady of the Akashi family." Akashi's eyes gaze burned into the side of my head, in which I turned to avoid him.

"Man of the Kuroko family, for now." Toshiro jumped in before I could say anything. "A cute one~" He winked at Akashi-san, while Akashi-san made a disgusted face. "Don't let this guy pressure you into growing up too fast, kay? Middle school and High school are things you need to cherish. If you don't feel like being a lady, you can be a man, just be yourself, and try not to get too intimidated about conforming into that twisted community he calls a family."

"You care to repeat that?" Akashi-san stopped eating.

"Ehhh? Sorry! I couldn't hear." Onii-san faked, his model persona…the kind of an airhead but attractive personality…in truth onii-san is a delinquent in idol clothes, if it wasn't for his looks he'd be in jail right now.

"Drop the act. I know how you really are, it's annoying." Akashi-san spat.

"Oh is that so? It's dropped then. I was only trying to be nice to you, you little shit." His voice dropped considerably, that is the onii-san I know.

"SO, Akashi-san, how is the basketball team? Oh, is Aomine-kun on the first string? He came by the house yesterday, he seemed…strong." Okaa-san asked trying to ease the tension.

"Yes he is, the team is good. But now that we have new members we will have to hold an event for team bonding, I was thinking a sleepover of sorts at my house." Everyone sat up straight, I haven't been sent to the Akashi residence forever, they don't even know I dress like a guy, I would get in trouble for sure, and surprisingly Akashi-san has not said anything to his family about the whole thing.

"How about at our house? It will give the others a better chance to know Tetsuya." My father asked.

"Better chance for them to find out that she's a girl." Onii-san added.

"That sounds nice, but I couldn't impose my duties as capt_"

"We insist." My parents said in unison.

"Oh you, do have a point there Toshiro. How silly of me. Sharing a room with a whole bunch of hormone driven basketball players." Onii-san said trying to imitate someone else…I'm not sure who.

"Tetsuya is my responsibility, I will not let harm come to her." He assured everyone, plus I trust everyone to not do anything weird to me. "Furthermore it was going to be tomorrow, since my house is attended with servants, it will be easy to just ask on short notice, will you be prepared for tomorrow?"

"Whoa, this guy has servants?" He pointed his spoon at Akashi-san, my parents nodded. "What the hell? What is this feudal Japan? If you lose a game, you gonna commit harikiri?"

"If I have said I would do so, I will. I am a man of my word."

"Bullshit." Onii-san chuckled. "You amuse me acting all high and mighty because of a family name and money, since when do you have claim to act that way? You've earned nothing on your own. I've earned my keep."

"Hm…what you say is true. But you are truly the last person I would want to hear that from. If you want to preach about being born into good fortune and acting into it. How about you? Would you have been so well off if your face was not attractive? My good fortune in my family name, yours your face. And in this world that the strong are born, it was obvious that I was born with more strength than you, so know your place."

"Oh is that so? Wanna go! I'm getting pretty tired of your seeing your face!" Onii-san rolled up his sleeves.

"So okaa-san, what is your answer?" I stood suddenly, I glared at the two and they sat down.

"Yes!" My mother smiled nervously.

"Very well, but also my parents would like to meet with Tetsuya tomorrow afterschool, I thought I'd deliver the message personally. They mainly just want to see her to ensure she filled out as a woman."

"You should've mentioned that earlier shortstack."

"Ah_" My okaa-san tried to jump in again.

"I will be there, thank you Akashi-sama_" There was a loud clang of a fork on the table, I looked to Onii-san but he had his in his hand, Akashi-san had dropped it.

"I-I should get going, what time shall I tell the others to arrive here tomorrow?" He didn't turn around.

"An hour after Tetsuya gets home from the meeting with your parents." Otou-san answered.

"I will do so, thank you for your hospitality. Akihiko-san, Kuroko-san." Yes, my parents are not married, the Akashi family would not approve of it since my mother was previously married and had a kid. But that didn't stop them, they still live together but are not official. Because of that my brother goes by the name of Akihiro Toshiro. "I will see you soon then, Kuroko-kun." He looked…betrayed?

"Great…I probably made it worse for you, sorry. Ah geez, I feel like an ass now. You know Onii-san is not a mean person, right Tetsuki?" Onii-san wailed into my arm.

"I know, onii-san but you don't have to act like this toward me. I'm not scared."

"Damn it! I love you so much, it's so unfaaaiiiiir." He wailed again in his regular voice and checked his watch. "Oh shit! I have to go like right now."

"So soon?" My mother interjected, she looked like she was struggling to decide whether to ask him something or not. "I'm so sorry being so impatient with you but whatever you think you have with your sister, it needs to stop, it's unnatural! It's almost obsession! I love you so much and I don't want to tell you this, I'd thought you'd outgrow this…but now I see, you won't."

"Your mother's right, Toshiro." My father added

"I love you too Ma, Ren, but I want to hear that from Tetsuki." He never took his eyes off me.

"I will walk you to the main street, onii-san." I sighed, he knows….why is he making me tell him?

"Okay." He smiled bitter sweetly and I followed him out the door.

"Onii_"

"I know. I am sorry for any inconveniences, I caused you. You must've felt so uncomfortable. But I really do love you like that…" He sighed, he tried his best to keep it casual, as if it didn't hurt him. Onii-san is so strong…

"Don't apologize, there is nothing wrong with loving someone, onii-san. I-I am…I just don't feel the same way about you, no matter how many times I tried. I love you a lot. But not as much as you love me, I am truly sorry about that." I bowed slightly to him.

"Ah! Don't do that, Tetsuki! No really! I'm fine! I just wanted to thank you. You never called me sick or disgusting for thinking so…I am very loved by you, and really that is all I need." He hugged me and I let him.

I stayed quiet. I never imagine he'd think that I would actually think that about him. Things went extremely slow as he approached the taxi.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to take up the big brother role now, huh? If any guys are giving you trouble, you call me, I'll be there in a second and I'll beat them with a wood sword, kay?" I nodded, he smiled, and leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. "goodbye Tetsuki."

He looks so…hurt. This is what love does. I've heard it can also be something great, but it hurts people, I've seen it. I am a very indecisive person to begin with…so when I finally find someone I love…I'll make it clear that I love them and if I don't I'll correct it immediately. This one sided love is so sad. I should've told Onii-san a long time ago and saved him the prolonged pain. I hate this feeling.

"I'm sorry, Onii-san." I whispered as I waved at the slowly disappearing taxi, it'll be probably another year or so until I see him again.

When I returned my okaa-san and otou-san were running all over the place.

"Honey! I found the hair extention!" Okaa-san yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Hah! I found the yukata!" Otou-san emerged from the coat closet.

"Where's the hair pins?" Okaa-san asked my otou-san from the stairs.

"Didn't Toshiro send her some from his trip to China?" He questioned.

"Uh, yes! I think so!" She cheered.

"Shoes!" Otou-san snapped as if just realizing it.

"Ah! Honestly! Where in the world is her girl clothes?!" Okaa-san complained.

"It's your fault, you told her she could be a boy if she wanted to."

"My girl can do anything she wants! And if she wants to be a boy to be happy playing basketball then so be it! It's bad enough that she might be forced to marry that two faced demon child. By the way honey, did you notice something different about Seijuro?"

"Yes, he seemed more considerate and gentle. Maybe he had decided to be a gentleman?"

"After all this time?"

"M-maybe he really fell in love with Tetsuya!" Otou-san screamed as if to scream 'noooooooo!'

"Oh don't be dramatic, you still have scars from that kid. He still has that in him, somewhere, he just masks it well like Toshiro does." Okaa-san never like Akashi-san, ever since the incident. "If he really loved Tetsuya he'd call off the marriage and be gentler with her! Now my girl is going to be playing with that boy…oh my poor baby, as long as she's happy!" Okaa-san fake cried.

"Ano…Okaa-san….Otou-san…" To be honest I was nervous about meeting Akashi-san's parents, how will they see if I filled out or not? And I'll be sweaty after basketball practice! I cross my fingers that Akashi-san will let me go early. If I fail this assessment, my parent's could get in even more problems with the Akashi's and I don't want that.

After a long tutorial on how to put a kimono on by myself and how to put on the hair extensions, I went to much needed sleep. For tomorrow was going to be a big problem.

* * *

"Kuroko. You may go early." Akashi-san notified me. He's been calling me Kuroko ever since I called him Akashi-sama, he didn't even add honorifics.

"Hai." I bowed and ran for the locker room.

"Eh, no Tetsuya? You guys get into a fight?" I could hear Aomine-kun ask.

"It is of no importance, a name is a name, nothing more." Akashi-san answered.

I sighed as I finally got into the locker room, I ran for the showers, which fortunately where curtained.

I had a very hard time with my kimono, I've always had okaa-san to help with it when I wore it, tying the obi was difficult on my own. And after a few minutes of struggle I managed to do it, but it was loose on me.

I sighed and made my way to the mirror, the yukata was beautiful, it was a sky blue with a few randomly placed brushed streaks of a pinkish red and gold with purple butterflies. I wonder sometimes if okaa-san buys things she wishes me to wear as a girl because I haven't seen this kimono before and I haven't worn traditional clothes since I was 7.

My watch beeped reminding me, I'm on a time limit, and that I had to do make up quickly. I glanced down at my watch. I've got 10 minutes before the others come in to change.

I did make up easily, it was like drawing but on your face. But I had a hard time with my hair. I parted it to the left and swept my bangs to the side and pinned it with some red floral pins, pinned my hair back and clipped in a false ponytail. How they found one in my hair color is beyond me.

"Oh but this is still loose." I shifted the obi that wasn't very tight at all, and the sleeves were starting to slide down my shoulder. I spent at least 5 minutes trying to get it to be tighter when I heard plastic hit the floor and chips were suddenly strewn all over the floor.

"K-kurochin?" It was Murasakibara-san!

"Um…no?" I tried hoping he'd believe it.

"Eeeeeeeh? I'm sure your Kurochin. I saw you change. I-is Kurochin really a girl? No, lying! I hate liars." He said this all in his childish monotone voice.

"H-hai." I gave up.

"Kurochin is sure pretty." He came closer. "And small like a doll."

"Thank you."

"I wonder if Kurochin tastes good." He mumbled, tastes...good? Do I look edible?

"Excuse me?" Checking myself for any signs of looking like food, when my sleeve dropped down my shoulder.

"N-nothing." He looked away. "Heee? Your dress is loose." He walked around me and tied it better.

"Thank you again." This is about the longest I've talked to Murasakibara-san, and now he knows my secret. I didn't even know if he'd actually keep it even if I begged.

"Mh-hm." He nodded, he must be in shock, he hasn't said anything other than complimenting my dress.

"Can you not tell anyone please?" I asked hopefully he will agree.

"Ah….but why?" He whined.

"I won't be able to play basketball if you don't. Please." I bowed, I looked up he 'tsked' and looked annoyed, please Murasakibara-san!

"I don't know why you like that game so much…"

"I'll bring you snacks from now on." It'd be expensive but a small price to pay.

"Haaaiii!" He said automatically.

"Oh man! A sleepover at Tetsu's house, that'll be fun. His mom makes the most kick ass protein shakes!" Aomine-kun's voice boomed from the doorway.

"I can't wait to see Kurokocchi's house!" Kise-kun voice said after him.

"Ooh. Look. The others are here. Looks like they'll find out, anyway." Murasakibara-san said casually.

I always changed in the bathrooms in the hallway, but to save time I came here. Why did I come here? Everything's falling apart. I was foolish to think I could hide this until high school!

I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable, I couldn't help but to tremble a bit. I don't like confrontation, and this could become very…hurtful, very fast. I'll lose my dream. My teammates…and besides them, I have nobody. What if they hate me? Or treat me different? It's justified! I know it! B-but I don't want to be alone! I don't want my dream to be out of reach because of my gender. I never realized how much I had invested in this. If they found out…no…when they find out in a few moments… everything that I had... will shatter.

For some reason, I heard his voice:

"_Say my name, and I'll be there. But don't abuse this power, for I'll give it to you only."_

"SEI-KUN!" I yelled, I didn't know what I hoped to accomplish by calling him, he probably couldn't hear me, and if he could he was upset at me. This is it. I'm done for.

"Did I dismiss you two? A mile around the gym!" Akashi-san voice suddenly boomed, and I heard two 'ouch's and the sound of something heavy dragging along the floor.

I looked to Murasakibara-san when I finally opened my eyes, he looked even more shocked.

"I-I didn't know. If Kurochin was really that scared…I'll protect you next time." His face darkened and walked past me into the hallway. Did I look that scared?

"Tetsuya! Did Atsushi see?" He entered, when I noticed he was walking backwards.

"Hai. But he said he'd keep my secret." I answered. "I am dressed."

He turned to face me and quickly looked away. I must look strange.

"Are you hurting?" A strange question, no, physically I do not hurt but my heart is still racing from anticipation of being found out.

"Yes." I answered curtly. I wouldn't want to worry him.

"Then why are you crying?" I looked into the mirror. There were tears, my makeup started to slightly run, I grabbed some tissues and dabbed the excess off. "I apologize, I must've appeared very unsightly."

"Don't fret. You will never become unsightly in my eyes. In fact, I like your crying face." He smirked before walking away.

My watch beeped again…grounding me into the present. I need to take these challenges as they come or I'll never achieve my dream. Next step: Meet the Akashi's.

I drew a long breath and I stuffed all my stuff into my duffle bag, and checked the hallway for people when I fell into the lenses of a certain green haired vice captain.

"Kuroko-san. I advise you be more cautious about your secret." Midorima-san warned. "I, as vice captain, will not accept this."

"Hai. I will try harder. I am sorry." I bowed.

"N-no need for apologies, j-just do it." I nodded, "And don't tell Akashi-san."

"Hai." I smiled.

I almost forgot...no one knows about Midorima-san and I.

* * *

**Like whoa! Midorima knows? Yes, my dear readers he does. You find out how next chappy when the sleepover happens. (So psyched to write it~)**

**And as to this Toshiro Akihiko (Kuroko's brother), he does play a part in the story but not a big role, I originally thought him up to explain Kuroko's tolerancy for strange personalities (Split personalities (Akashi), slight violence and perviness (Aomine), and super clingy people (Kise)) and my take on Kuroko's growing apathy toward love, since it hurts people.**

**Tell me your thoughts~ you like or no? **

**I mean he went away but if you want him to come back later on in the story, I can arrange that;P**

**Oh! And...if you'd be so kind as to tell me who you're rooting for (pairing wise) I haven't picked a main pairing yet, just thought I'd take a census.**

**And as always thanks for the support and putting up with me and my cliffhangers. I will write again very soon. Until then!**


End file.
